rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Kazu
Kazumi Rin (和美, Kazu) is the youngest of the Rin family and a supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Kazumi-Kuro-Rin." Kazu was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance Kazumi, in real life, has long black hair and onyx eyes. She is usually fond of loose breathable clothing, not into things like tights and high heels and such. She loves sweaters, you'll rarely see her without one. It's a habit of hers. She also loves flowing dresses and is usually seen wearing either or. Her favorite sweater is a light blue and white striped one that used to be her mothers, her mother would wear it everyday inside the house when she wasn't working. This made Kazumi feel responsible and she developed a love for sweaters. Kazu's in game appearance changes. She dyes her hair a dark blue and her eyes take on a golden appearance. She started off with her wearing a white long sleeve cloth shirt and black leggings with brown boots. She had the usual leather breast plate and around her waist is a long leather belt that holds her sheathed sword. She also sported black fingerless gloves. Personality Kazu has an outgoing personality with a hint of shyness here and there. When she was younger, Kazumi was sacred of any and everything. She hated to be alone and would cry for long periods of time when by herself. She barely talked to anyone, and if she did, you could barely here her muffled voice. Because of this, Kazumi was her brothers' Mitsuo and Takao's complete opposite. This made her parents worry about her well being, afraid that she'd be like this forever. Whenever they had free time from their busy schedules, they did they everything they could to find out why their daughter was like this, but to no avail. Soon, they gave up, hoping she'd grow out of it soon enough. Kazumi never did, instead when she was ten years old, it had worsened. After Etsuko, her mother had died from cancer, she turned to her father Iwao, hoping that he wouldn’t leave her, like her mother did. But to her fear, he pushed her aside and left as well. He never came back home, and because of this, she stopped talking all together. People tried to get her to talk again, but they had no luck in doing so. She became a shadow of the past, a remnant if you will. Soon people forgot all about her, everyone but her brothers that is. They would take her with them whenever they went out. People would come up to them and talk to her brothers giving them their sincere apologies about Kazumi's behavior and such. Kazumi would sometimes over hear people talking about them as she walked to places with her brothers. They would say things like such as: *"Look it’s those two boys, didn't they just lose their mother, and on top of that were abandoned by their father..jeez..." *"I hear that it’s just the two of them now" *"Those poor boys having to lose their mother, and have their father abandon them all on the same day" No one ever mentioned her in the Rin family anymore, only her brothers. Everyday they would talk to her, and stop long enough to get the reply that never came. No matter what they never gave up on her. Three months later Kazumi finally started to talk again, and people finally started to notice her. They were all shocked at first to see a ten year old walking around with Mitsou and Takao, this got Mitsou angry with people. He would yell at them, telling them that Kazumi was always with them, that people had just forgotten all about her because she was so quiet. While Mitsou ranted as usual, Takao would be trying to calm down their crying little sister. Even though her brothers were happy that she was talking again, they were wondering what made her change. Soon they found out that she was playing video games. They didn’t agree but deep down they were secretly pretty thankfulfor getting their little sister back on the right track again. Kazumi is still nervous and shy around new people and will try to hide, but once she gets to know you, that all disappears. If she knows she can trust you, she will do so wholeheartedly and make sure that you know how she feels. When she is embarrassed her nervousness and shyness are brought to light yet again, her twiddling her thumbs while not making complete eye contact. She doesn’t really act her age sometimes and instead likes to play around a lot since she didn‘t really get a chance to be a kid when she was younger, because of this and the fact that she doesn’t look her age either which makes people think she is a lot younger than she really is. All in all, Kazumi is a shy girl with a big heart but'' will stand up for those she knows are weak, doing everything in her power to make sure that "Justice is served, on a silver platter, shipped to the bahammas...on groundhog day..heh" Background Kazumi had no interest in MMO games when she was younger, her mother loved them though. So when her mother died when she was 10, Kazumi was curious as to why her mother liked these games. So three months after her mother died and her father left, she went into her mother’s office, and tried one. Soon Kazumi got attached to the games, believing that by playing them she will be closer to her mother, she also always uses her mothers name as her characters name. Her brothers, Mitsuo and Takao, however didn’t agree with her playing the games. Kazumi ignored them and continued to play them, after a while though she had finished all of her mothers games. So taking the little bits of extra money that her brothers earn, she buys more. Everyday after school Kazumi would spend hours playing them, then at night when her brothers are sleeping she would search around in her mothers office, trying to out more about her mother. She found tons of notes and a little book filled with information of the things her mother did in each game she played. She found out from this that her parents had meet through playing these games. She also found a bunch of her mother’s recipes that she had gotten when she would travel and buy new MMO games. Her brothers started to realize that Kazumi didn’t spend must time hanging out with other people her age, and was instead playing some game everyday and started to become worried that she didn‘t care about the real world anymore. When the news came out to be a beta tester for SAO came out, Kazumi jumped at the chance and filled an application out. When she was accepted though, her brothers tried to hide the letter of acceptance from her. When she found out, she was infuriated at them and locked herself in her room, playing the beta version of SAO, only coming out to eat, use the bathroom, and go to school. She finally, when the beta version was over, worked hard to get her grades back up and still spent most of her time playing games on her PS3 and Xbox 720, saving all of her money for when SAO came out. She bought the game and giddily enjoyed the first two ours of the launch, friending player named Saito and overall loving the VRMMORPG that she'd played before in the beta. Her and Saito became acquainted and the two grinded for the two hours of the launch. Then, the SAO incident happened, Kayaba Akihiko had trapped the 10,000 players in the virtual world of Sword Art Online with only one objective if they ever wanted to get out. Clear the game by beating all 100 floors and defeating the Demon King at the Ruby Palace on the last floor. Now she's stuck in SAO, and will do anything to get out. At first she had the idea to be a solo player so she wouldn’t have to witness any deaths, but that changed when she met Saito, Mizuki, Raiden, and the ROL the others. Now, she only wants to make sure that they beat all 100 floors and out of this game alive. She also wants to be able to tell her brothers that she does care about the real world, and them. She is always thinking about her family in the real world and her new family her in SAO, and how if it wasn’t for them, she would have locked herself in a room in the town of beginnings. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Iron Broadswords #Silk Robes #Silk Tights #Health Potions x4 #Teleport Crystal x1 Later Weapons #Twin Devils (Floor 9) #Repentance and Lamentation (End-game dual swords) Later Armor Sky Fairy's Set *Sky Fairy's Tunic *Sky Fairy's Breastplate *Sky Fairy's Shoulder Guards *Sky Fairy's Skirt *Sky Fairy's Bottom Pieces *Sky Fairy's Steel Boots *Sky Fairy's Gloves Bright Steel Coat Abilities Sword Art Online (SAO) *Level: 93 *HP: 18300 Skills Buffs *Radiance - This buff boosts Kazu's attack power and speed by 15%. It also coats her weapon in a continuous white glow for 10 seconds that will sends out a bright flash everytime she clashes or strikes her opponent. Cooldown is 6 minutes. *Lighten - This buff alleviates all status debuffs from Kazu and ups her overall speed by 10%. Cooldown is 10 minutes. Twin Swords *Heavy Slash - (1-hit strike) Kazu's sword coats in a blue glow before she dashes forward and unleashes a predictable but heavy slash to the opponent. Can induce knockback and/or Bleed. Opener skill. *Spinning Vertical - (2-hit combo) *Spinning Horizontal - (2-hit combo) *Spinning Slant - (2-hit combo) *Spinning Uppercut - (2-hit combo) *Diagonal Duo – (2-hit combo) Two simple diagonal slashes with the swords. *Long Stabs – (2-hit combo) Two simple stabbing attacks with the point of the swords. *Serrated Xs – (3-hit combo) Using the swords, two X-slashes are done followed by a third lunging stab at the opponent's stomach *Cyclone Cycle – (4-hit combo) Holding the swords out, the user steps and rotates around and around like a cyclone. Deals high damage and rotates quickly but leaves the user Dizzy afterwards. *Rushing Launch – (5-hit combo) User sprints forwards to perform two slashes before sidestepping and sending two vertical attacks. The last attack is charged for 1 second and slashes upwards with the capability of sending the enemy into the air. *Blast Blue - (9-hit combo) A flurry of dangerously fast diagonal slashes. The last move is an uppercut that can open up defenses. *Comet's Starling - (10-hit combo) Kazu dashes forwards and stabs both swords into her opponent. She then proceeds to unleash various vertical, horizontal, and diagonal slashes before finishing with a spinning attack that counts for two hits. The last two moves will induce a harsh knockback. Quotes (To Saito) ''"Do you...still think it's a bug?" Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player